Unexpected Love
by The Mirkwood Star
Summary: ***CHAPTER 3 UP*** When Draco wakes up in the morning sick he is in Denial, but when an accident in Quidditch happens the most unlikely person to saves him...
1. Default Chapter

Draco woke up to the most mouth-watering smell. He lifted up his body to sit up, he was a little dizzy. He often thought that he shouldn't play Quidditch today, he was dizzy these last few days. Madame Pomfrey just said it was a little thing going around, that he shouldn't worry. He got on his feet and put on his Slytherin clothes. He better be feeling good when it came to Quidditch, his team depends on him, he was the seeker. Draco walked around the dungeon, he often forgot how to get around the maze. Draco just stood there.   
"Give me a break." Draco sighed.  
He heard footsteps coming his way. It was Crabbe and Goyle. They looked at him.  
"Are you all right Draco?" Crabbe asked.  
"What do you mean chubby?" Draco asked and smiled.  
"You are really pale, your cheeks are flushed and you are sweating." Goyle said.  
"It's too hot down here that's the problem!" Draco said and slicked down the wall.   
"I always thought it was too cold, but you are sick!" Crabbe said and picked up Draco. Draco struggled and pushed Crabbe away.  
"I'm all right! Don't touch me again!!" Draco yelled.  
"Sorry." Crabbe apologized.   
"Show me the way out. I forget." Draco said quietly.  
Crabbe and Goyle were surrounding him. Crabbe was at the back, Goyle was leading the way. They headed up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. They all came out of the Slytherin house.   
"I have Quidditch match…Against Gryffindor…Go away or cheer for me." Draco said and head out to Hogwarts Grounds. He walked around and then he saw the stadium in view. Since when were there two stadiums? Draco shook his head and continued walking.  
"I must look drunk." He said to himself.  
He entered the Quidditch Stadium and went into the Slytherin locker room. They all watched as Draco walked over to his locker and got dressed. The captain approached him.  
"You look bad Draco." He said.  
"Shut-up! Everyone's been saying that! Just leave me alone! I'm alright!" Draco shouted.  
"Captain! We're on now!" One of the players said.  
  
Draco grabbed his broom, he was ready for this. He entered the field. "Up." Draco commanded.  
He went into the air and flew around.  
"Hello and welcome to the last match of the season! Heated rivalry between these two teams. They both look so serious getting the cup." Lee Jordan told the crowd.   
"Let's begin!" Lee yelled.  
  
Draco flew around trying to find the snitch. It was pretty much impossible. He looked to the stands. Oh no. His father, Lucius Malfoy was there. He waved and Lucius waved back irritated. Draco's vision was going blurry. His head hurt, his muscles were hurting, he suddenly felt weak. He was going down. He felt himself fall off the broom.  
"Draco!!" Lucius screamed.  
  
Draco awoke in the informatory. He looked around but only saw his father, Snape and his two blockhead friends.   
"Draco?" His father's words were like a blur to his ear.  
"Father…I'm sorry about the match." Draco said.  
"It's alright. It is going to be played when you are better." Lucius said to his son.  
"How did I get here. I remember falling off my broom and you screaming." Draco said and shook his head.  
"As much as I hate to admit it. Guess who saved you? It was Harry Potter." Lucius sneered.  
"Potter? Why would he save me?" Draco asked.  
"Visiting hours are over Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said.  
"Bye son." Lucius said and left the room.  
"I will come everyday to give you your homework. But you don't have to do it. I will just give you an A+ on everything if you attempt to do it." Snape half smiled. He walked out of the room too.   
"Boys. Out." Pomfrey commanded.  
Crabbe and Goyle went out.  
Draco was now all alone in the dark. If she wanted Draco to stay here and sleep then she's crazy! He got up and fell against the wall, he slided along the way and to the door. He opened the door and slid down the hall. He saw stairs. He sighed and slowly went down them. He heard footsteps and hid behind a wall. They walked right past him. He slide around the corner and went up the stairs, he didn't know where he was going. He sighed. He couldn't go up any more, he walked around the seventh floor for the longest time.  
"What are doing up here Malfoy? You are supposed to be in the informatory." A voice hit him. He turned around to see Fred and George Weasley.   
"Go away. I'm trying to find the dungeons…" Draco slurred and drooled.  
"Well…You are in the Gryffindor tower and about to get pointed deducted from you." Fred told him.  
Draco couldn't hold his round and fell to the ground. Another blackout.   
  
We woke up in the informatory again.  
"Mr. Malfoy! You do not leave this room like that again! Do you hear me!?" Pomfrey told him.  
"Shut-up…" Draco sighed.  
"Malfoys!" She screamed and went off.  
"Draco. Please I'm concerned for your safety. Please stay in the bed." Another voice hit him and he looked the other way to see his father.  
"Father…These beds are hard, the food is gross here. I want to play Quidditch. I hate this!" Draco coughed and gasped for air.  
"Draco…You have severe Bronchitis. The one that deals with the brain's functions. It will wear off in a couple of months." Lucius told him.  
"MONTHS!!!???" Draco yelled and sat up. He felt back down hard because he was extremely dizzy.   
"Draco please don't do that again. I only want you to be healthy." Lucius said and stood up, he walked by the bed and left.  
  
Draco started to weep, he didn't want to stay here for months. He started to breathe heavy. It was getting hard to breathe.  
"Hold still Draco." Pomfrey said and opened Draco's shirt and put a stethoscope to Draco's chest.  
"Is it hard to breathe Draco?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said.  
She went out and came in with this funny looking thing and put it over Draco mouth and chanted a spell. Draco felt like he could breath so easily now. He felt so good that he fell asleep. 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2  
An unexpected visitor  
Draco opened his eyes and looked around. There were other adults around another bed, one looked over at him.   
"Everybody. Look it's Draco Malfoy. One of the Malfoys." The tall man said. They all walked over and crowed around his bed.  
"You look bad, boy." The petite woman said.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Would you stop hovering over my son?" Lucius told them and asked.  
"Sorry Lucius." They apologized all.  
"He is my son. He's going to be a Death Eater like me." Lucius laughed and then blood was splattered on Draco.  
"Father!!" Draco screamed. Lucius fell to the ground with an axe in his back.  
"Fucking Malfoys. Let's kill him before it's too late." The petite woman grabbed the axe out of Lucius' back and was about to swing.  
  
"AHHH!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Draco screamed and shot up. Pomfrey came in so fast. She sat on his bed and held him.  
"Shh…It's okay Draco it was only a dream." She coaxed as Draco cried in her arms. Draco just held onto her and cried until he couldn't cry anymore.  
"What going on here?" Snape asked.  
"Hew had a really bad dream. Right?"  
"Yeah." Draco sobbed. Pomfrey got up and went to go check on the food. Snape sat on Draco's bed and put the boy in his arms.  
"It was only a dream. Pay no attention. Here's the work. Don't do it. I already gave you A+ plus. Well just get better." He said and gave me a slight smile. He walked out. Draco sat back, his eyes were all red for crying. He looked at the ceiling, he was so bored. He heard a knock and seen the most unlikely person to visit him.  
"Can I come in?" Harry Potter asked.  
"Why? Come to rub it in that I'm sick?" Draco asked.  
"No. You look bored. I'm bored and I thought that you needed company." Harry said and set flowers on the desk beside Draco.  
"Oh Harry you shouldn't have!" Draco said sarcastically.   
"Malfoy. I'm sorry for coming. I just wanted to see how my rival was doing." Harry said and smiled. Harry left the room.  
"But that don't make sense!!" Draco screamed. He sat back and closed his eyes. 'Why would Harry Potter, my rival come in and bring me flowers AND see how well I'm doing?' Draco thought and opened them again. He looked around the see Hermione come in with Ron. Pomfrey looked at Ron.  
"What's the matter Ron?" Pomfrey asked.  
"I cut my hand." Ron told her and unwrapped the cloth.  
"Oh my. How did this happen?" She asked.  
"I fell down the stairs and Nevelle's toad cage was at the bottom. As I was going down my hand got caught on it." Ron told her. Pomfrey got some stuff out and worked on it, then she wrapped it up.  
"Try not to hurt yourself again. Watch your step." Pomfrey laughed.  
Hermione and Ron left and he was all alone again.   
"Shirt open Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey said. She moved the cold head of the stethoscope around Draco's chest.  
"Breathe in." She told Draco. He breathed in. She smiled.  
"You're getting better Draco. Very Slowly but surely." She said and went off. Draco smiled and went back to sleep. He was exhausted.  
  
"What's wrong Draco? Are you not well? I can see it!!!" A voice screamed. He ran in a room and closed the door. He flicked on the lights and there were skeletons hanging from their necks. One looked like his father, the other was his mother and a lot of other people. He screamed and hid in the closet. He hood footsteps. He covered his mouth, he sat completely still. The door opened he yelled. He was grabbed by the wrist and was punched to the floor.   
"You are so worthless! Your parents were too!!" The guy said and took out a knife. He got on Draco.  
"Vatality." He said and stabbed Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes shot open. He looked down at his stomach. No stab wound. He sat up and looked at the flowers, the flowers that Harry gave him. He looked over at the noise and it was Hermione.  
"I know you don't want to see me Draco but-"  
"Granger? What's wrong?"  
"This spell…It's a bad spell!! Dispel!" She told him and waved her wand. Draco found it hard to breathe again.  
"Why did you do that for?" Draco gasped.  
"That spell makes you have you have the most terrible nightmares imaginable. If I hadn't dispelled it then the nightmares would have come true!" Hermione said and then noticed the flowers.  
"Those look like the flowers from the Gryffindor Common Room. Who in Gryffindor is your friend?" She asked.  
"No one. Potter came to see me for a brief second. That is all." Draco said.  
"Oh. Okay can I tell you something?" Hermione asked Draco.  
"What Granger?" Draco sighed.  
"Harry has a picture of you under his pillow. I found it once when I was looking for my Merit badge. Keep that in mind." Hermione smiled and left.  
"Why…would…he have a picture of…me under his pillow?" Draco asked slowly.  
"Who does?"  
"Father. You startled me." Draco said.  
"Sorry. Who has a picture of you underneath their pillow?" Lucius asked.  
"Goyle." Draco laughs.  
"Gross. Okay well I came by to see how you were doing." He smiled.  
Harry walked in, he looked at them then went over to Madame Pomfrey's desk.  
"Yes Harry?" She asked.  
"Umm. When are visiting hours over?" Harry asked.  
"In fifteen minutes." She said.  
"Would it be okay if I go see Draco after the visiting time?" Harry asked.  
"Sure Harry. If you excuse me, I have to go get the food ready." She smiled. Harry sat in the chair and looked to see if Lucius was gone or not. He was. Lucius walked past him and glared at him. He hated Harry more when Harry tricked Lucius into giving clothing to Dobby, his servant. He lost Dobby that moment. Harry walked over to Draco's bed.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good. Getting better so you better be ready to face me at any time." Draco smiled.  
"Don't worry." Harry smiled.  
"Me? Worry? As if…Hmmm…Do you have a picture of me under your pillow?" Draco asked smirking.  
"No! Who told you that lie?" Harry asked furious.  
"Hermione. She was looking for her Merit Badge when she found it." Draco smirked.  
"Yes I do have a picture of you." Harry said and got up.  
"Bye!" Harry left blushing. 


	3. For better and for worse

Chapter 3 - A month later  
"You're getting better Draco." Madame Pomfrey smiled.  
"Thanks." Draco smiled.  
  
Draco laid back on his bed and thought about Harry. One month ago he came in and confessed that he had a picture of Draco under his pillow. He hadn't seen the boy since. As strange as it might seem, he wanted to see Harry Potter. Potter, out of all people.  
  
"Draco? You're awake? I wasn't sure you would be." Came a friendly voice.  
"Harry?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. I um..."  
"Yes?"  
"Came to see if you were all right." Harry blushed and turned away.  
"I'm fine! Pomfrey said that I'm 90% healthy. Just 10% more to go!" Draco said cheerful.  
"Um...There the end year party at the Great Hall, and I was wondering...well....um...would...-"  
"For pete's sake Potter spit it out! Are you trying to ask me to go with you?" Draco blurted out.  
"Yes." Harry blushed again.  
"I would have to cancel my other invitations to go with you. Beside my father might be there. Hmm...Sure!" Draco smirked.  
"Thanks." Harry smiled.  
  
~~~The party~~~  
  
Harry came in with black leather pants on and a net top.   
"Let's go." Harry said.  
"Um..." Draco stuttered and looked Harry up and down.  
"What do you think?" Harry asked.  
"You look sexy." Draco blurted out.  
  
They entered the party to see everyone looking so scantily. They girls were wearing mini skirts. The guys were wearing leather pants. Draco smiled and grasped Harry's hand and tugged him to the dance floor. Draco started dancing on Harry. Harry rubbed himself against Draco, they rubbed against each other in such a exotic position. Draco was turned around and Harry's knee was in between Draco's legs, they moved up and down. Harry took that opportunity to kiss Draco's neck, Draco moaned and put his head back. Draco then got off of Harry and went behind Harry, then he pushed his hips to Harry's ass. Draco felt weak all of a sudden. Harry looked back. He held Draco and they sat down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. Just a bit drained." Draco sighed.  
"Ok. Let's sit here for a bit." Harry suddggested.  
"No. Go have fun Harry, I'm alright."   
"But-"  
"No buts Harry. Go." Draco said and pointed to the dance floor.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned in to give Draco a kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry wrapped his tongue around Draco's. Hermione and Ron were watching from afar.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione gasped.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione pointed and Ron looked over. He suddenly went pale.  
  
"Why is Harry kissing Malfoy?!" Ron shouted over the music.  
  
Everyone stopped dancing and looked over at Harry and Draco. The music stopped. Harry and Draco stopped and looked around. Everyone was staring.  
  
"Shit." Harry said.  
"What do you think you are doing Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Kissing my boyfriend!!" Harry said proudly.  
"Yeah. I'm his boyfriend." Draco smirked.  
"When?! How did this happen?" Hermione asked.  
"The third month. I came in and brought him flowers. He found out about the picture and about a month later I asked him to this dance." Harry told them.  
"What about Lucius?" Hermione asked.  
"What about him?" Harry shrugged.  
"My dad doesn't know." Draco told them and got up but felt dizzy.  
  
Harry held onto Draco then led him out of the party. Harry walked to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
"Take a left." Draco said.  
  
Harry took a left and walked down the hallway that was only lighted by torches.  
  
"You know Harry. I never thought you would say that I was your boyfriend. You are so handsome I was shocked." Draco admitted and snuggled into Harry's chest.   
  
Harry stopped and looked around.  
  
"Left or right?"  
"Right."  
"Ok, and I loved you Draco. Ever since the second year." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead.  
"Here it is. Thanks for bringing me to my room...." Draco smiled.  
"No problem. I'll see ya." Harry smiled and walked away slowly.  
"Harry!" Draco called and pretended to faint.  
  
Harry rushed over and picked up Draco and entered the room, he lighted the candles. He sat Draco on the bed. Draco woke up.  
  
"Thanks Harry, for everything..."  
"No problem." Harry said.  
"Will you stay with me? I'm always cold under these blankets." Draco lied.  
"I don't know...I mean what happens when your father barges in?"  
"He won't."  
  
Harry slipped into the bed and embraced Draco. Draco smiled and hugged Harry. HIS Harry.  
~~The Morning~~  
  
Draco woke up, he looked at Harry's sleeping face. He looked like an Angel, Draco sighed and kissed Harry's lips lightly. Harry smiled and opened his mouth. Draco seen it and slipped in his tongue. Harry moaned into the kiss because Draco was slipping off the leather pants. Harry started to take off Draco's shirt. Draco was shirtless and Harry was pantsless. Draco took off the Harry's net shirt, Harry took off Draco's pants. Draco fianlly slipped off Harry's underwear and Harry did the same to Draco. They were both naked under the covers.  
  
"I need my glasses." Harry sighed and reached over and put on his glasses.  
  
Draco waited and felt Harry's body on him, the pressure on him. Their erections were rubbing together, causing burning pleasure. Harry moaned and so did Draco. A door flew open and Harry hid under the covers.  
  
"Draco! Students have been saying that you kissed Harry Potter!! Have you?!" Lucius screamed.  
"No! They just all hate me!"  
"Really? Then where is Harry now?" Lucius asked.   
"I don't know! Who cares?!"  
"I will just pretend that you didn't lie to me son."  
  
Lucius looked down at the clothes on the floor.  
  
"I didn't know you owned leather pants and a net shirt. When did you get them?"  
"Last month. They were a gift from Snape for the party." Draco said.  
  
Harry who was under the covers, was suffocating. Draco grabbed a towel from his dresser and got up.  
  
"Since when did you sleep naked?" Lucius asked.  
"Since last month." Draco told him.  
"Everything is happening last month."  
"I know that father." Draco smiled.  
  
Draco went over to the mirror and fixed his hair. He heard a yell. He turned around to see Harry uncovered and Lucius was hanging onto the blankets. Harry covered himself up with the pillows.  
  
"Shit." Draco sighed. 


End file.
